Belmod
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Over 267,974 years before Age 780"The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Date of death = |Address = Belmod's Planet |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 11 |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Marcarita (attendant/teacher) Khai (life linked) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Toppo (subordinate/student) Team Universe 11 (subordiantes) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 11. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Marcarita. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Belmod is a tall pale humanoid of scrawny build that bears resemblance to a clown - in that he has white skin, a mostly bald head with two large puffs of orange hair exuding on each side, a large red round nose, and big red lips. He has a thick vertical blue line running over both his eyes each which have thick black out-linings. Belmod wears a multicolored pink and blue variety of the traditional God of Destruction attire. Unlike the other Gods of Destruction seen, his vest is gold colored instead of white. Personality Belmod does not forgive evil, nor does he abide by it, as he is described as a peaceful god. He is very pleased with the valiant efforts of his Pride Troopers, with their work of justice sending his heart a flutter. In contrast to the relationships shown between most other Gods of Destruction and their respective Supreme Kais, Belmod seems to have a civil and cordial relationship with Khai. Rather than being rude or acting superior to his counterpart, Belmod is willing to listen to him and confer about decisions. However, he is not without self-indulges, as he enjoys being pampered by beautiful women from a planet he planned on destroying, and when one of them threatened Marcarita with a knife, he destroyed her on the spot. He is also not above bragging about the might of his universe, as he gloated when his team's warriors were beating the other competitors. Unlike Beerus and Champa, who revel in their God of Destruction position, Belmod is more humble about it, as he personally selected a potential successor for his universe in Toppo, even allowing him to observe some deity-only events. Also more uncommon for a God of Destruction, Belmod is more inclined to listen to his Angel attendant, Marcarita, since her advice is likely part of the reason as to why Belmod's Universe 11's Mortal Level is the highest among the ones participating in the Tournament of Power. Due to this, both Belmod and Khai are much more confident in their team, the Pride Troopers, and less worried about erasure than the gods of the other universes. When reduced to only three fighters, Belmond calmly stated that as long as the quality of their warriors is greater than the other universes' quantity of fighters, they can still win. Belmod finds Goku an unforgivable and blameworthy person, blaming his close relationship to the Omni-Kings and idea for a tournament for the possible erasing of his universe. He can be surprised as shown when he witnessed Goku transforming into Super Saiyan Blue, which is a state that reaches God levels, and when he watched him pressure Toppo. Belmod also has somewhat of a boastful personality, as shown by his taunts toward Shin and Beerus when the remaining three Pride Troopers were getting the upper hand against Team Universe 7. Belmod is also fiercely loyal to those of his universe, becoming furious when Android 17 questioned Jiren’s wish, screaming that judgement of Jiren should only come from those who know him. Biography Background Belmod became a God of Destruction around 267,974 years before Age 780. In the manga, at some point in time Belmod participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then Belmod and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes In the anime, sometime prior to the Tournament of Power, Beerus and Belmod had an arm-wrestling competition, which Belmod won. In the manga, Beerus instead arm-wrestles Quitela. At some point during Belmod's tenure as God of Destruction, he was drawn to Jiren's quest for strength. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Belmod planned on retiring as God of Destruction, and so was training Toppo to take his place. Prior to the Great Priest calling the Gods of Destruction to a meeting, Belmod was being pampered by women on a planet he planned to destroy later, as a way of celebrating his 87,910,715th day as God of Destruction, when Marcarita came to inform him of the meeting, one of the girls threatened her, so Belmod destroyed her. Marcarita, Belmod and Khai were then brought to Zeno's palace. He brought Toppo along with him to give him experience in dealing with the Grand Priest for Toppo's eventual job as successor to the God of Destruction. During this meeting, he was pitted against the other Gods of Destruction for a skirmish. Initially, he sided with the other gods against Beerus, but soon took advantage of Sidra dropping his guard to knock him out of the arena, justifying it by noting that the fight is a free-for-all, not just an all the other gods against Beerus. Belmod, alongside Khai, Marcarita and Toppo attends the Zen Exhibition Match. He, like the other deities, disliked Goku. In the anime, he was shocked when Goku turned into a Super Saiyan Blue. He took advantage of Toppo's overly-enthusiastic nature of confronting Goku so Khai convinced the two Zenos to let Toppo fight Goku, hoping Toppo would eliminate Goku before the Tournament. In the manga version he participated in the Exhibition Match alongside the other Gods of Destruction, and attacked Beerus along with them, after being saved by Sidra, Belmod kicked him down - noting that Beerus was not the only opponent and they did not have the luxury of assisting each other. After the exhibition matches, Belmod talked with both Khai and Marcarita about the upcoming Tournament of power on his home planet. They later went to recruit Jiren and the rest of the Pride Troopers, and promised him the wish of the Super Dragon Balls to motivate him to enter. During the God of Destruction meeting, Belmod confidently said that Universe 7 doesn't stand a chance against his Pride Troopers. During the Tournament of Power, he is one of the few deities that is not worried. However, after six Pride Troopers are eliminated, he started showing concern. During Hit and Dyspo's fight, Belmod was confident that Dyspo will beat Hit. After Kunshi is eliminated, Belmod is once again concerned, however Khai tells him that with Toppo and Jiren, they have nothing to worry about. After Dyspo was caught by Maji Kayo, Belmod momentarily panicked before Jiren stepped in and effortlessly dispatched the latter. Regaining his composure, he noted with Jiren they couldn't lose the tournament. Very soon, Belmod ordered Jiren to crush Goku as the latter complied and Belmod watched his pride trooper overwhelm the Saiyan. However, he is speechless along with the other Gods of Destruction after learning Goku obtained Ultra Instinct and lands a series of blows on Jiren. He then calms down as Goku's power wears off and Jiren easily dispatches him. Belmod continues to observe the Tournament of Power. When Universe 11 and Universe 7 are the only remaining teams, he boasts that his universe's strength is on an entirely different level than Universe 7. However, he shows great concern over Dyspo's struggles in his fight, and is shocked when he gets knocked out. Belmod marvels at Toppo finally deciding to become a God of Destruction, and observes his fight. However, he grew increasingly irritated when Toppo began struggling in his fight against Vegeta. He later reveals Jiren's life story. Power ;Anime and Manga As with all Gods of Destruction, Belmod is incredibly powerful, only beings surpassing him in his Universe are his angel/attendant Marcarita and Jiren. In the anime, he was implied by Whis to be stronger than Beerus. In the manga, during the Zen Exhibition Match, Goku and Geene believed that Belmod and the other Gods of Destruction would have been defeated - or possibly even killed if they were hit by Beerus' Sphere of Destruction. Belmod proved to be able to easily kick Sidra down, albeit he caught Sidra off-guard, still believing they were a team. Belmod is able to damage all of the Gods of Destruction by capturing them in Imprisonment Balls and attacking with Energy Cards. When he is attacked by Liquiir's Tail Energy Cannon Barrage, Belmod takes no damage from the assault. When the match comes to an end, it is revealed that Belmod faked being knocked down and had taken no damage over the course of the match. Toppo states that, based on combat skill alone, even Belmod is weaker than Jiren. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Belmod possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. He uses it in the manga to kill a handmaiden for insulting Marcarita. *'Longevity''' - As a God of Destruction, Belmod has a tremendous life span. In the manga, as of the Tournament of Power, Belmod noted that he has been a God of Destruction for 87,910,715 days. *'Life Link' - Belmod and Khai's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Belmod and Khai represent. *'God of Destruction's Clever Scheme' - Belmod's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telepathy' - Belmod demonstrated this ability to stealthily instruct Jiren to begin fighting in the Tournament of Power. *'Imprisonment Ball' - In the manga, Belmod uses it in the Zen Exhibition Match where he telekinetically lifts up all the other Gods of Destruction before throwing energy cards at them. *'Energy Cards' - In the manga, Belmod can throw energy cards to cut his opponents. Voice actors *'Japanese: Masami Kikuchi' *'English: TBA' Battles *Belmod vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *Belmod's name seems to come from the alcoholic drink "Vermouth", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Belmod is one of the two Gods of Destruction who was jointly designed by Akira Toriyama and Toyotarō, the other being Heles. The two are coincidentally universal counterparts. *Belmod is the avatar of Toyotaro's Twitter account. *In the manga, initially Toyotarō depicted Belmod and Marcarita too much like lovers, however he was corrected by Toriyama who said that Angels are dispatched by Zeno, so an angel would not be that fond of a God of Destruction. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Déu de la Destrucció de l'Univers 11 es:Vermoud pl:Vermoud Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly